Aloha Five0
by GM
Summary: A valued member of the Five-0 team is saying good-bye.


**ALOHA FIVE-0**

by

gm

As with most close-of-days at Hawaii Five-0, Jenny Sherman found herself with too much work at day's end. Today, the routine was altered. There would be no Monday morning to finish up the week's projects. When she left here today, she was not coming back.

"Jenny, do you have that Jericho file?" Steve McGarrett asked as he briskly swung out of his office and came to a not-quite-halt near her desk. Always on the move and occupied with business, the boss was already visually scanned the desk, ready to snatch up the requested item and whisk away. "I thought it was here."

"No, I don't have it. Do you want me to check Danny's desk?"

"I'll do it," he offered, already shifting his forward momentum to the nearby cubicle.

Continuing with her interrupted activity, she placed personal items in a box on her chair. Sniffing, she ignored the sadness crowding her senses. This was harder than she expected. Seven years manning this desk, coordinating activities, supporting the detectives, managing the office. It had always been more than a mere job. The endearing and hard working officers became her family.

The last thing she expected was to fall in love and be swept away from her ohana here. However, Sergeant Nick Kamekona had come into her life and they fell in love – such a surprise at their ages! He was sweeping her off to Maui where he was taking a well-paying job as the head of security at a resort.

It was best this way. Far away from her ohana, she knew it wouldn't be right to keep working for Five-0 after she was married. Work here consumed a person. Long hours away from a new husband was not how she wanted to start married life. As much as it would hurt to leave here, it was the right decision.

Placing a framed picture into the box, she noted her hand was shaking. Steve's strong aftershave wafted over just before his warm hand covered hers.

"Tough day, isn't it, Jenny?"

She just nodded, silently shaky.

McGarrett's voice was thick, compassionately warm. "We're going to miss you."

"Don't start getting sentimental," she insisted, trying to sound as tough as she could, wiping away an errant tear. "I don't want a big scene."

"You deserve one," Steve insisted, holding her hands in his.

Knowing it was a mistake she looked into his eyes and nearly crumbled. Those bold blue eyes were filled with affection and regret. She had seen him in so many diverse moods – anger, impatience, demanding, anguish and happiness. Except for the volatile emotions, Steve rarely let anyone see through the cracks and into his softer side, into his heart. He had dropped his defenses now and was completely open in his feelings.

Recognizing she was about to cry, he drew her into a tight hug. Secure and comforted, leaning against his broad chest, she almost lost control with uncontrollable weeping. Instead, she bit her lip and allowed his support to strengthen her as he had for so many years.

"It won't be the same," he sighed, his breath ruffling the top of her hair.

His strong scene of Old Spice filled her with memories of the countless times he had breezed past her desk, his hurried image through the office no more tangible than the wafting, lingering scene of the after shave.

"I'll miss all of you terribly," she sniffed. "But I got a better offer." Straining to ease the strain with humor.

McGarrett's gentle laugh was a soft rumble against her ear. He pulled away and patted her shoulder. A gesture of affection he used occasionally, mostly for Williams, whom he treated like a kid brother. The intimate, natural act made her feel more included than another ten hugs could have done. It let her know she was one of the guys, one of the family. To this tough boss, demanding taskmaster and wonderful man, that was more important that a hundred gold watches or aloha parties.

"You're the heart of Five-0, Steve. I'm just the office manager."

"You're the glue that holds us all together, Jenny. We have to take care of ourselves, now."

"Glue. Not very flattering."

He hugged her, surrendering a wistful smile. "I'm not at my best today. I'm losing my favorite girl."

The ringing of the phone in McGarrett's office saved her from a volatile response. She moved to her phone and noted none of her lines were flashing.

"Your private line, Steve."

"Could you get that please? I'm still looking for that file," he said as he moved to Williams' cubicle.

Jenny opened the door to his office and was nearly knocked off her feet by the wave of voices as a crowd of people all yelled, "Surprise!"

Steve came up behind her, holding onto her shoulders. Nick, Dan, Chin and Duke were in the forefront of the crowd, laughing and applauding. Gathered behind the first wave were secretaries and staff, colleagues from other State offices. Even the Governor! A surprise bash engineered, no doubt, by Williams, the unofficial chief of festivities for Five-0.

The party came with the obligatory cake and presents, hugs and well wishes. In a blur, she and Nick circulated, promised to put up anyone who wanted to visit them in Maui. All looked forward to the upcoming wedding.

In a flash of skepticism she wondered how many of the Five-0 staff would make it – how many of the detectives. They all had their plane tickets, but life around Fiave-0 was so unpredictable. A big case could easily disrupt the most important occasion in her life. With a stab or regret, she was already missing the hectic, but important life here at the Palace. She would be happy with her new husband, in their new home on a different island, but would miss being the glue here for Five-0.

"It'll never be the same around here." Beside her, McGarrett quietly bid, "Aloha, Jenny."

PAU 


End file.
